


Remember

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected package arrives for Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

It arrives in the mail on a Wednesday in the middle of the month, approximately half a year after the war officially ended. There is no note, no signature, no indication whom it is from.

Harry regards it with suspicion but contemplation. Ron has no such compunctions about being even a little open-minded. Before Hermione can even touch it, he’s sending it into the fire with his wand.

He pays doubly when Hermione swishes her wand angrily, hexing him, and the amulet pulses with light and backlashes onto its attempted destroyer. She salvages the simple vial, capped with intricate silver and hung on a black cord, from the suddenly cold ashes of what had been, until the moment before, a roaring fire.

“Careful,” Harry warns from where he crouches beside Ron.

She glares at him, cradling the vial in her hand. The inside shimmers with silver, a familiar sight after so long with Harry. Hermione uncaps it with little hesitation and puts her thumb over the opening, letting the liquid slosh until it touches her skin.

Images flash before her eyes, almost faster than she can process. Faces, snips of memories, action and still. She recognizes some of them—James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black, others she remembers from the photo of the first Order of the Phoenix. Others, too, not so recognizable but one whom she swears looks just like Theodore Nott with lighter eyes, and another who she would bet money on was Neville’s mother when she was young.

They cascade through her, usually moments caught in joy or happiness see from the lens of someone the object did not know was there. It fast forwards, and she recognizes more people—Sirius Black, others who were lost during the school years to the war. It ends abruptly, with no picture, simply darkness, but a voice winds itself through her mind:

_Of them all, you will appreciate the memories best. Remember those who were lost. In memorium aeternitas._

Though there was no image of Severus Snape, she recognizes him instantly with his words and voice. Without even speaking to her two friends, she touches her wand to her temple and adds an image of her former professor to the vial—standing over a cauldron, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips in satisfaction and contentment. It wouldn’t do to let him be forgotten.

“In memorium aeternitas,” she whispers and caps the vial before putting it around her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the bastardized Latin.


End file.
